theworldofrukhfandomcom-20200215-history
Azure
Azure ('''Azuru アズール)' is a former Traveling Merchant along with his best friend, Kaizer who is located in the Kingdom of Sindria after retiring from his old career. Like Kaiser, his best friend, he was born in the Kou Empire but nearly a few days after his birth was moved to Sindria and raised by his parents. He is a King's vessel, and the Dungeon Capturer of two dungeons. Appearance Azure is a tall, attractive man with a slim build. He has black eyes and short black hair. His usual attire is a white coat with black lining, and a green shirt under his coat, with black pants. He wears a necklace under his shirt which is his Metal Vessel. Personality Azure is a laid-back man, however, he tends to get into arguments with others for minor reasons. Azure can be serious when the situation calls for it and despite the fact that he tends to get into arguments he can be a respectable and clever man at times. However, he does do deeds at least expecting a thanks, or a congratulations. History Azure was born in the Kou Empire before his parents got tired of living there and managed to stumble upon Sindria, where he met his best friend, Kaizer. He spent most of his years in Sindria with Kaizer and his family, until his father went on a mission and unfortunately never returned, leaving his mother to care for him on her own. When he was 15, he traveled around as a Merchant and located a dungeon, where he captured it with the assistance of his friend Kaizer. He captured his second dungeon at the age of 17, by himself. Azure trained with his Metal Vessel in Sindria with Kaizer in order to gain power and become a powerful man. He met his father back on Sindria for a brief moment where he taught him Magoi Manipulation, before revealing he still had a mission to complete. After capturing his second dungeon, he retired as a Traveler Merchant and decided to explore the world beside his best friend, Kaizer. Abilities Physical Prowess/Abilities Azure is well gifted in Physical Abilities, taught by his Father at a young age in the arts of martial combatant. Advanced Intelligence Azure can be clever at times, coming up with the most resonable plans and course of action while in the midst of battle and danger. Magoi Manipulation Azure is shown to be very gifted in Magoi Manipulation, as he is taught by his father, a master of Magoi Manipulation. Metal Vessel Azure is a dungeon capturer who captured Zerana, the 72nd dungeon and Loqion, the 73rd dungeon. He is very good at controlling his Metal Vessel, and is capable of doing a Full-Djinn Equip with both Metal Vessel, Zerana dwells within his pocketknife hidden in his coat, and Loqion dwells within a necklace hidden under his shirt. Zerana Azure captured Zerana in the 72nd dungeon and obtained her powers of light and wind magic. Zerana is the Djinn of Determination and Bravery. Djinn Weapon Equip: When equipped, Azure's pocket knife transforms into a white scythe with a golden handle. Azure is capable of using Zerana's wind and light magic to attack enemies using projectiles of wind and light. '''Full Djinn Equip': In this state, Azure's hair becomes much longer all the way to his waist and covers his shoulders, and a white robe materializes around him as his pants, covering everything up to his waist and multiple necklaces and jewelry materialize on his body, including three necklaces and multiple bracelets. "Oh, spirits of determination and bravery, embody me, turn my body and will into that of a great sorcerer!, I command you to feed off of my Magoi and come forth, Zerana!" -His Zerana's power chant. Zirana Alfana: '''Azure summons a tornado materialized out of wind and light magic, and sucks in enemy's and objects around, then hurls them out in a explosion of light. '''Zerana IIesar: '''Preformed while Azure is in his Djinn Weapon Equip, his pocketknife takes the form of a scythe with the Metal Vessel symbol bound to the tip of the scythe, and he swings the scythe, producing a typhoon of wind and light. '''Zyranas, Almanjal, Almunjil: '''When this Extreme Magic is used, the Metal Vessel symbol appears behind him as a torrent of wind and light comes out of his scythe, destroying everything that comes in contact with the gigantic torrent of wind and light, this magic is capable of piercing clean through steel. "Spirits of determination and bravery, use my Magoi to summon a great torrent that will pierce through earth itself!, Zyranas, Almanjal, Almunji!" -Azure's Extreme Magic Chant. Loqion Azure captured Loqion in the 73rd dungeon and obtained his powers of Heat Magic. Loqion is the Djinn of Evolution and Animosity. Djinn Weapon Equip: When equipped, Azure's necklace transforms into a long red sword with a pink amulet forged into the guard of the blade and the Metal Vessel symbol bound to the amulet. Additionally, he is capable of producing heat magic to attack enemies while this is equipped. '''Full Djinn Equip: In this state, Azure's hair becomes red and with orange and red markings covering his entire body, and a circle of fire materializes behind him, He gains a red collar and a third eye on his forehead. He is able to control heat through his palms in the form of fire while in this state. "Oh, spirits of evolution and animosity, I command thee and my household members to feed off of my magoi and transform my will into that of a great sorcerer, I command thee to come forth, Loqion!" -Azure's Loqion power chant. Ainfijar Alllahab: '''Azure summons two spheres of flame in his palms and combines them into a great flame that explodes into a tornado of flame around him and burns anything that comes in contact with it. This attack can be used as a good defense while being a great offense.aindilae alllahab '''Aindilae Alllahab: Azure controls the minerals in the ground, causing multiple cracks in the earth and magma and flame spews out of the cracks in the ground. '''Alllah Lahab Mawjatan: '''When using this Extreme Magic, the Metal Vessel symbol appears behind him surrounding the circle of flame behind him, and a tsunami of magma comes forth, burning everything that comes in contact with the wave of magma. "Spirits of evolution and animosity, use my Magoi to bring forth a great wave of destruction that will shake the earth's surfacee for eternity, Allah Lahab Mawjatan!" -Azure's Extreme Magic Chant. Battles/Events